tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheGrandEditor
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Duncan gets Spooked page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:59, May 2, 2010 Re: ? Which edits are we talking about? The goofs? The images? If the goofs: I only saw that they were rearranged and over explained in a few instances. If the images: I'm very picky about what images are used. I like high quality shots whenever possible and then if the main focus of the image isn't protrayed very well then I see no reason to keep the image. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Horrid Lorry: Sorry, but I never noticed that message of yours on the talk page until now. So you were right there. The link between Horrid Lorry and Thomas and the Spcial Letter is the clip of James blowing his whistle. And I don't see Thomas crashing through the fnece twice. I see buffers (once), fence (once), and a wall (once). Which Trucks! goofs address the reader? The one with the question? The cylinder/cab thing isn't just a goof from this episode. It happened in almost every fourth season episode Rusty appeared in. It stems from the fact that Rusty's large scale model (used for close-up shots of his driver) wasn't made exactly the same as his small scale model. The bit of trivia you added about the Take-Along and Take-n-Play 199 really confused me. I didn't understand at all what was meant, so I thought it better to not include something so confounding. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I see what you mean now! In all honesty, I didn't notice that goof until I did a page search for "you". I've rephrased it now. I quite agree that any goof mentioning "you" should be rephrased. I also understand the 199 details now. I'm not sure what's the best way to phrase that yet though. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::No, it's fine. I like that you took the time to explain these things to me. I would never have spotted some of these things before! :) And yes, I did see the Special Letter goof. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. :) I too am very happy with how it all panned out. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Pics Hey TGE. I would tell you this on Bricki but something is odd there that makes my computer crash. This has also resulted in me losing badges I can earn so I quickly had to do a test and was going to undo it. My pics badge keeps dissapering and I needed to see if I could get it back, but my computer won't let me upload photos either. Please don't be angry. Peace? Mr. Minifigure